


Taking one for the team

by elaiel



Series: We are never talking about this again... [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Bathing/Washing, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an alien planet Rush has an unexpected reaction to something he ate and Young is forced to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking one for the team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This story was a gift quite some time ago for Thimpressionist who requested _"fuck or die cliches...Rush having an interesting reaction to some new food and Young taking one for the team."_
> 
> I think I managed to meet her quite specific requirements! :D I really enjoyed writing this, the whole thing was written in two evenings.

The hole they had blasted in the soil of this rather unprepossessing planet was on a steep slope on a different continent to the Stargate.

The Stargate was in a rather less mountainous area, and there were teams there already, collecting food stuffs and hunting, deposited there before Destiny had continued on into the star system and moved too close for the gate to be effective.

This area was steep, rocky and covered in twisted trees, plants and a kind of vine that hung in sheets from the rock. As they trekked to the hole from the shuttle, Inman was taking and testing samples and pleasantly it appeared that much of the vegetation and plants here were compatible with human digestion which wasn’t always the case.

Three days on the planet. The longer they were on the ship, the better she was at understanding what they needed and their abilities to obtain what she needed. For the first time, there had been a specific message from the ship, get me this. It had appeared on every in use console as they dropped out of FTL. Destiny needed a rare earth.

Two and a half hours into the hike, they stopped for a break on a flat outcrop. Inman tested another selection of samples, pronouncing some safe to eat and it didn’t take long for some of the soldiers to pull out a pot and start cooking some of the fruit and plants Inman had indicated safe to eat.

Rush reached out and snagged a large piece of a flower that Inman had just tested safe. He chewed on it meditatively, finishing the whole thing before picking up a stick of green tuber that had fallen from the edge of the pot and popping it in his mouth.

“I wouldn’t eat them raw,” Inman cautioned him, “we don’t know much about the soil bacteria here. Safer to cook it.”

Rush shrugged, but Barnes rapidly put down the piece of green tuber that was half way to her mouth. Young watched the small party put together the meal. After weeks of dried reconstituted food, both from previous planets and the ever present protein slop, everyone was craving fresh food, himself included, and even the reasonably bland vegetable stew of stems and tubers currently cooking over the fire in a tin that used to contain powdered protein smelled pretty amazing. He was salivating as it cooked. The food went down a treat and feeling much better they put out the fire and continued on their way.

Quickly following the first message had been a scan apparently taken and sent by a seedship some time previously. There were instructions on where the rare earth was, and how to get it. Effectively shoot a big hole in the ground with the main gun through the atmosphere then dig a whole bunch of it out. Destiny needed a minimum of three crates full of the raw material in order to process down for the amount she actually needed. The plan was to walk to the site, do the digging then bring the shuttle to hover over and winch it up.

There wasn’t a convenient site to land any closer, and a direct hit from Destiny’s main weapon hadn’t helped matters at all. So they had had to hike from the valley floor to the area they needed. It hadn’t looked very far on the map and as the crow flies it probably wasn’t more than five kilometres as the crow flies. Taking into account terrain and the vertical distance it was a considerably more significant walk.

Young himself was enjoying the walk. He didn’t often get off Destiny, due to his command role, but as Scott had already been deposited through the Stargate before Destiny took off again towards the planet, he had piloted the shuttle. To be honest, Scott’s unavailability had been the only reason he’d been off the ship at all in the last two months.

The terrain was reasonably challenging, but the weather was pleasant, sunny and cool enough that they weren’t overheating with the walk but were freezing their asses off. Inman and Rush were just ahead of him, Inman also seemed to be enjoying it, she’d not been off the ship in longer than him, but Rush was looking pretty flushed and it occurred to Young that he had had heart surgery in the not too distant past and possibly was going to find this a lot harder than he had let on. He contemplated suggesting a break, but as he was beginning to speak, Rush beat him to it.

“We should be there just over this blind summit.” He said, staring down at the kino remote.

“Fine,” said Young, “we can take a break when we get there.”

Rush was not looking too good, he was still flushed. Young reached to his belt, unclipped the canteen of water and handed it to Rush, who took it, with a surprised and surprisingly grateful look, and chugged down several long swallows before passing it back.

“Thanks.” He said.

Young nodded, not wanting to make a big thing of it, big things discouraged good behaviour from Rush, and he settled for a wry smile and clipping it back on his belt.

True to Rush’s word they came up over the crest of the slope and at the back of the slight depression where it met a rock face there was a large hole blasted out. There was significant scorching of the earth and the rock and Young could see where rocks had been blasted out of the cliff face, some half melted and cracked by the heat. The rocks themselves were mostly dark with big crystals in and as they got there, Rush trundled straight over to the fallen rocks and squatting next to a large heap, started sorting them over, comparing them to notes in his notebook.

Young could see his face was strained and his shoulders tense and he wandered over as the others all took a around the edge of the crater. Rush looked up as Young walked over, and there was an intensity to his gaze that was distinctly uncomfortable. He saw Rush swallow.

“These large honey coloured crystals are what we want. They need to pick up as many of the rocks as possible with these in,” Rush swallowed again, “and ideally the rocks with the highest amount of crystals in.”

“What do we need these for?” Young asked looking at the crystals, some were almost as big as the palm of his hand.

“Destiny uses it to make components for the sensor arrays and the weapons among other things.”

“And she can make her own spares?” Young queried.

“Apparently yes, Colonel, although it will take a lot of power.”

Young felt like his next question was probably a pretty dumb question but he continued with it anyway.

“Then why hasn’t she fixed any of it before?”

“Because she didn’ have anyone to go and dig up the raw materials before.”

Obviously. Trying not to let the dawning realisation show on his face, Young contented himself with a nod in return. He reached out to Rush to offer him a hand up. Rush went to grab it, then stopped himself, staring at Young’s hand as if it had suddenly grown tentacles before, with a shake of his head that momentarily flipped his hair back and forth across his face, he put his hands to the ground and shoved himself unsteadily to his feet.

“Are you okay Rush?” he asked the scientist. “You don’t look so good.”

“I’m…” Rush started, looking up at Young.

His pupils were dilated and his breathing a little too fast. Young reached out and took him by the shoulder and Rush’s eyes half closed for a second before flashing open again as he yanked himself out of Young’s grip taking a step backwards.

“I think you need to sit down.”

He grabbed a hold of Rush’s borrowed jacket, like the rest of his borrowed fatigues significantly too large, and steered him over, away from the pit to a large rock where he sat him down and handed him the canteen. Rush downed half the canteen before looking up at Young again.

“Stay there a moment.” Young told him.

He went back to the soldiers and checked they knew what rocks to pick. They had brought six empty crates with them, and there were another six on the shuttle, and by Young’s estimate of the rubble they would be able to fill all twelve. All bar one of the soldiers set to work and Inman went off with the other to check out some more plants.

Young walked back to Rush. His face was still flushed and he was staring at the soldiers with the sort of focus to his gaze that was usually more commonly seen when he was working on something that was likely to explode in his face.

“Rush.” Said Young. The other man didn’t respond. “Rush!” Louder.

Rush dragged his gaze back to Young’s face.

“What is wrong with you?” Young asked him.

“I’m fine.” Rush said. “I just need a rest.”

“You are not “fine”.” Young snapped. “You look like you’re about to have a heart attack.”

“I can assure you there’s nothing wrong with my heart.” Rush said sharply. He stared at Young. “I’m fine.” He repeated, but this time there was a slight waver to his voice when he said it.

His gaze shifted and Young turned to follow it. Inman had come back and was sorting over samples. He looked back at Rush. Rush was staring at her and his face held a hungry look. Young began to feel really uncomfortable.

He took a step to the left and interposed himself between Rush and Inman, blocking his gaze. Rush’s eyes instantly snapped up to Young’s face, then travelled down his body then back up to his face.

“There’s something seriously wrong with you Rush.” Young informed him.

Rush shook his head again and with what looked like an effort of will, spoke.

“I…think I need a bit of fresh air.” He said. “I need to…get away.”

Young regarded the man. He was shifting in his seat, his eyes were glittering bright with dilated pupils and sweat was still beading across his forehead. Young reached out to take his temperature and Rush flinched back.

“Don’t touch me!” he snapped out.

“Look, you’re obviously sick. Can you walk? It looks like the digging is going well, it’s downhill, and I need to go back to bring the shuttle back. If you can walk back now you can bed down in the shuttle.”

Rush’s gaze flicked from Young to the soldiers, to Inman and back to Young. He looked to Young like a man on the edge of panic.

“I…”

“Can you walk?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, we’ll go back to the shuttle and I’ll radio TJ and get some advice.”

Rush swallowed again, his face creasing in discomfort, but he nodded, pushing his hair back off his face.

Young walked over to the soldiers and had a quick word with Barnes, leaving her in charge of the digging party. She saluted and the soldiers went back to sorting the rocks. Young wandered over back over to where Rush was already standing, his pack on his back, staring out at the landscape. Even with the pack on his back Young could see the tension the man was holding.

“You ready?” he asked him, walking up beside him.

Rush said nothing just strode off down the slope.

The journey back was considerably quicker than the trip to the site had taken them. Considering how rough he looked Rush was making good time and Young was struggling to keep up with the man. Additionally the route was now familiar and mainly downhill.

It had taken them four hours to make the trip up including a break for food, but the journey back took just under two hours. Young tried to engage Rush in conversation, still having concern about the man’s condition, be was still sweating and flushed, but Rush flatly refused to talk, only stopping to drink water.

By the time that the came in sight of the shuttle, Rush was almost fifty yards ahead of Young. Young watched him slap the door control and walk in. Young crossed the stream in the bottom of the valley and broke into a weary trot to reach the shuttle. By the time Young reached the shuttle he fully expected Rush to be in the cockpit, playing with the controls and the sensors, requesting data from Destiny. He stepped out of the sunlight into the shuttle’s rear and stood for a moment while his eyes adjusted to the dim interior.

The cockpit was empty and he stared around till he saw Rush. Inexplicably the man had crammed himself into a corner, knees up to his chest, fingers clenching and tensing the in fabric of his pants. Young turned and crouched down in front of him. Rush stared away, past his face, face a mask of tension.

“Rush!”

“Leave me alone Colonel.” The strain in the man’s voice was immense.

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“Get away from me!” There was fear in that voice.

Young walked out of the shuttle and pulled out his radio.

“Barnes, Inman this is Young.”

After about twenty seconds he had a response, although faint and crackly.

“Colonel, this is Doctor Inman.”

Young breathed a sigh of relief.

“Doctor, is everyone up there okay?”

“Yeah, fine, it’s going well. I’ve got a whole bunch more samples and there’s so much ore here that the soldiers are picking it over for the best bits.”

“No-one is sick or behaving oddly?”

“No. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, but Doctor Rush appears to be ill. Keep an eye on everyone. I’m going to call into TJ and see what she says. I wouldn’t let them eat anymore of the plants here though.”

“I’ll recheck everything that we ate.” Said Inman.

“I’ll radio back when I’m ready to come get the ore. If they’ve got enough ore crated and stacked, tell Barnes to post a sentry but to let the others take it easy for a bit, sunbathe, chill out. We’re in no hurry. Young out.”

The radio gave a crackle, but he just caught Inman’s affirmative response. He turned back to the shuttle.

Rush was still pressed into the corner and he groaned as Young approached.

“Okay Rush, you are going to tell me what is going on here or I am going to haul you out of that corner to check you out.”

Rush gulped, loud enough that Young could hear it from where he crouched three feet away. There was a long pause before Rush responded.

“I think I have sunstroke, I’m too hot and dehydrated.”

“Bullshit.” Snapped Young. “Tell me the truth.”

He leaned in closer, the intention was intimidating but to his surprise Rush leaned forward in response, then flinched backwards against the wall.

“Leave me alone!”

Young reached in and grabbed Rush by the front of his jacket, standing and hauling the other man to his feet. As he stepped back into the light from the doorway, he could see that Rush was still flushed and he was panting slightly through open lips, eyes bright and face tense.

“Let me go!”

Young could feel the tension, feel the man shudder.

“What is going on!” He gave the other man a shake, making his hair fall into his face. “Rush, tell me what the fuck is going on!”

“Oh god.” Groaned Rush.

He looked up at Young through his hair, pupils blown so wide his eyes were almost black, tongue flickering over his lips.

“Talk Rush.”

“Please don’t make me…”

Young was shocked to hear the man beg.

“Talk!”

Rush shuddered again under his hands. When he finally spoke his voice was breathy, and thick.

“All I can think of Colonel is what your skin tastes like, what you look like without your shirt on and how long I can last before I…” he tailed off.

Young stared at him. Rush was still shaking, his hands were jammed into his pockets, his muscles tense and a bead of sweat ran down his face, appearing and disappearing through the gaps in his hair. Young resisted the urge to drop him and step away.

“You’ve been like this since we were up on the mountain.” He said. “When you were looking at Inman and the soldiers.”

Rush didn’t answer but his breathing hoarsened.

“Is it getting any better?”

The look on Rush’s face was enough to tell him the answer.

“I feel like I want to crawl out of my skin.” Said Rush. “I want…”

There was a whole world of need in the two words. Rush’s hand came up from his pocket to rest gently over Young’s hand where it gripped Rush’s shirt, tensing and relaxing over the back of Young’s hand. Young’s eyes flashed down to the joined hands and with a moan Rush pulled his hand away.

Young still had Rush slightly up of his feet, but his toes scrabbled for purchase on the floor as he tried to pull away from Young. His hands came up against Young’s chest and frantically tried to push him away.

“What are you going to do?” he asked Rush. “Where are you going to go?”

“Anywhere!” panted Rush. “Anywhere but here, with you, I can’t be here with you!”

“I can’t let you wander around on your own.” Young said. “You’re sick.”

Rush’s fingers stopped pushing against Young’s chest and tangled in his shirt, though his arms were still tensed, holding Young away from him. He flicked his hair back off his face and stared at Young.

“I’m not sick!” He growled. “I don’t feel ill at all Colonel. But you do not want to know what I am thinking. Just let me go.”

Most of Young’s instinct was telling him to let Rush go, but the part of him that was the leader said that letting Rush run off into the wilderness was irresponsible. His leadership won out, it always did.

“I can’t Rush.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Then restrain me. Tie me up.”

Rush’s hands were clenching and releasing in the front of Young’s shirt. Young put him down, but Rush’s hands didn’t release from Young’s shirt. Young looked at him.

“Let me go, Rush.”

With an effort of will Rush let him go and crossed his arms tensely across his chest, hands gripping the opposite bicep tightly. Young looked around for something to restrain Rush with, but there was no rope around the shuttle. Finally he reached down and undid his belt. He could see Rush watching his fingers, lips parted and breath coming fast as he slid his belt out of the belt loops.

“Give me your hands.” He instructed Rush.

Rush pushed his hands forward, wrists pressed together, arms shaking. Young belted his hands together not looking at Rush’s face, but he could see the man in his peripheral vision, watching breathlessly as he worked over his hands, flinching slightly every time Young’s fingers touched his skin.

“Lay down.” Young told him.

Rush didn’t move, and Young put him down by the simple expedience of grabbing the front of his jacket, kicking his feet our from under him and laying him out on the floor. Rush lay panting on the floor as Young leaned over him. He licked his lips and Young could feel the man practically vibrate as he undid the prone mans belt, slid it out of his pants. That close, there was no way that Young could not notice that Rush was completely turned on, hard and tense in his BDUs. He bound the man’s ankles and again, every time he touched the man he moaned.

“Lift your head.” He slid a folded blanket under Rush’s head and retreated to the cockpit, throwing himself down in a seat.

He found a spare canteen of water. Rush had drunk all of theirs earlier and Young took a drink. No wonder really considering how much the man was sweating. Really he should call up to TJ immediately and ask for her advice, but he couldn’t help but think of how he would feel if it was him in that position, horny as hell and coming on to Rush of all people. He took a drink and walked back up the shuttle to Rush.

“Thirsty?” he asked.

Rush nodded. Young squatted beside him and held the canteen to his lips, tilting it carefully so Rush could gulp down a few mouthfuls without choking. Young sat himself down on the floor next to him and re-corked the canteen.

“I should call TJ.” He said. “Get advice on what to do with you.”

“No.” groaned Rush.

“I can’t help you and you’re not getting any better.”

He looked at Rush trembling next to him, and looked away as he realised the man’s hips were shifting and tensing.

“Is it getting worse?” he asked.

There was a moan.

“Touch me.” Rush said. “God, just touch me.”

Young looked at him.

“It was better when you had hold of me. Please, just touch me.”

This was so far out of Young’s experience of Rush that it was surreal.

“Please…” Rush was trying to shift his weight and roll towards Young. “Young!”

Young took his arm, over his jacket. Rush gasped then breathed out in a long note. Young reached up and put two fingers against the pulse in Rush’s throat, it was fast, too fast and erratic. Rush moaned again, but as Young’s fingers smoothed over the fast beating pulse he felt Rush’s breathing begin to slow and the rapid pulse steadying under his fingers.

This was almost the weirdest thing that had happened to him ever. He sat back again and Rush groaned as his hands were removed. The man was muttering under his breath, moving as if he was trying to inch his way, even bound towards Young. After a minute, Young put his fingers back on Rush’s pulse again, it was beating hard but began to steady again under his touch.

“Fuck.” He said.

Rush shuddered. Young stared at Rush and slid his hand from his fingers over Rush’s throat to cupping the back of his neck. The man writhed under his touch. He swapped his hands round to maintain fingers on Rush’s pulse and rubbed the back of Rush’s neck. Rush groaned and shuddered, but his pulse and breathing seemed to normalise to a firm rhythmic drumbeat.

“Let me go.” Rush said.

“Why?”

“I want…I don’t want…”

Young didn’t stop rubbing the back of Rush’s neck.

“You want me to stop?” He asked. “This appears to be…having a positive effect.”

“God Young!”

“I can stop if you want.” Young said.

“God no, the touch is incredible.” Rush moaned.

With a sudden flex of stomach and thigh muscles Rush pulled himself to sitting, his bound hands in his lap, and then before Young could react allowed himself to fall into Young’s lap. The side of Rush’s head was against Young’s solar plexus and shoulder against his stomach. Young stared shocked for a moment as Rush scooted forward and curled into his lap with a sigh.

He reached down and found the pulse at Rush’s throat again, it was steady and firm, but as he went to take his hand away Rush tipped his head and ran his tongue over the inside of Young’s wrist. It was unexpected and intimate and Rush continued to mouth and lap at the pulse in his wrist almost as if he was kissing it deeply. Rush’s lips and tongue were soft but his beard was rough against his skin. Young watched for a moment before taking his wrist away.

“I guess now you know what I taste like.” He told the man in his lap in a matter of fact voice which completely belied how he felt.

“Mmm hmm.”

“You feel better there?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“But still…?” He really didn’t want to ask the question.

Rush twisted in his lap and looked up at him, and the answer to the question was in his too bright eyes. Young hauled him to sitting, away from his body, but kept his forearm across the back of Rush’s shoulders, gripping the jacket on the far side.

“This is not you.” He told him.

“How do you know?” Rush asked breathily.

“Because it’s me here, not your wife, or Doctor Perry or anyone that isn’t me.”

Rush blinked at him.

“When I don’t touch you, you’re sicker but you think straight, you want to be touched but you also want me to let you go so you can get away.” Young continued. “When I’m touching you, you aren’t thinking straight. Rush.” He looked at the man. “Rush, are you listening to me?”

Rush shook his head.

“I need t’ burn this out of my system.” He said, shaking his head again. “Need t’…god, at this time you’re…”

Young looked at him.

“Touch me.” Rush said.

“What about if you touch yourself?” He asked, faintly disbelieving at how calmly he was taking this.

Rush’s eyes closed but his hips shifted, and his breath hitched.

Young looked at him, then reached down and undid the belt around Rush’s wrists, sliding it out, ignoring how Rush shuddered at his touch. He stood taking the belt away.

“I’ll be ah, in the cockpit studiously ignoring you.” He told the other man.

He walked away and threw himself into the pilot’s seat again, dropping the belt on the floor and staring out of the window, trying to ignore the faint sounds behind him. He pulled out the radio.

“Inman? Barnes? This is Young.”

The response was quick.

“Colonel?”

Barnes this time.

“Yeah, Rush is pretty shabby.” He said. “Are you all good up there?”

“Fine Colonel, we’re ready to ship out when you are but to be honest they men are enjoying taking a few hours here.”

Young gave a sigh of relief.

“If you’re all good up there, I’m gonna let him bed down for a bit before I fly up. You’ve got another what, six hours of daylight up there? I’ll check in again in another hour or so. Keep a watch, but let the men chill out. Young out.”

“Good sir, Barnes out.”

He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Thank god Rush was the only one, he wasn’t sure he could deal with it if anyone else came over like this.

His eyes flicked open at footsteps and suddenly Rush was there, flushed and shaking. Young stared at him and grabbed him by the wrist, feeling for the pulse. It was rapid and irregular again.

“Shit.” He said. “This is fucked up Rush.”

Rush looked almost as disturbed as he was but there was an air of desperation in his face. Young was still holding his wrist and he could feel the pulse slowing again. With a sigh and a deep swallow he pulled on Rush’s wrist, pulling the man down towards him, swapping hands and grabbing the fabric of his BDUs at the hip and turning him to sit him sideways in his lap.

His arm was across Rush’s upper back and he could feel the other man’s heart thumping in his chest. Reaching up uncertainly he pulled Rush against him.

“Do what you gotta do.” He said.

Rush looked at him, searching his face, tense and almost angry looking.

“Look, you gotta do it.” He said. “And fucked up as this is you need me to touch you.”

He could feel himself blushing. Rush closed his eyes, then opened them again and Young saw his shoulders shift as his hands moved to his crotch. They were too close and it was hard to focus, but Young couldn’t look away, there was nowhere else to look, and their eyes locked as Rush began to touch himself. He desperately wanted Rush to look away, but the man’s eyes were locked on his as he rocked in Young’s lap, lips parted. Rush’s hip was settled against Young’s crotch and with each rock of the man’s hips it rolled over Young’s cock. This was too much, too intimate, too intense.

“No!” Young said as his cock twitched against Rush’s hip.

His free hand was on Rush’s knee and he flinched as Rush grabbed it in his left hand. Rush’s breath was hoarse, but his eyes didn’t leave Young’s face. For a moment Young thought Rush was going to pull it into his crotch, but he didn’t, just gripped it tightly. There was a look of frustration dawning on Rush’s face, and he let go of Young’s hand and ground his hip into Young’s crotch.

It was Young’s turn to groan, then Rush suddenly, stood swung a leg over and was straddling Young’s lap as he leaned in and grabbing Young kissed him hard.

“No!” said Young pulling away staring into Rush’s eyes again.

Rush had that desperate look as he ground his cock into Young’s. He didn’t beg this time, just circled his hips, and hauled Young in again to kiss him. Young could feel Rush’s heartbeat as a steady thud against his chest, and his erection as a steady grind against his own now fully hard cock. He struggled against the smaller man a little and Rush moved his head to bite at the point Young’s neck met his shoulder.

Young shuddered. Fucked up wasn’t the word, this was beyond wrong and into inconceivably weird territory. The teeth played over the muscle in his shoulder and he felt his own back muscles tense as he arched into it a little.

Rush pulled back and looked at him, Young stared at him and then irresistibly looked down at Rush's cock, emerging hard and erect from his BDUs. Embarrassingly there was a damp patch where the head of his own cock pressed against his pants. One of Rush’s hands slid over his crotch, rubbing over the head of Young’s cock, before with two flicks of his fingers undoing the top two buttons at Young’s crotch.

His hand slipped into Young’s pants, fingers pressing hard over him in the tight space before undoing another button and freeing Young’s cock.

Young shoved him off his lap and stood, hard, cock out as Rush stood also.

“We are not doing this!” He shouted.

But Rush was panting again, and not in a good way, face flushing, shoulders tensing, face once again tormented. Young could see Rush was once again vacillating between running in fear of what he was doing and grabbing Young again and he screwed his eyes shut, this was torturing him as well.

He opened his eyes, Rush was still leaning against the console, gripping it hard with both hands. He hadn’t put himself away, was just standing there shaking, looking somewhere between furious, terrified and desperate. Young took two steps forward grabbed him by the hips and ground against him.

“Lets end this.” He growled in Rush’s ear. “And this had better end this. We are NEVER mentioning this again.”

At least they had no chance of being interrupted, the nearest humans on this planet we respectively five kilometres and about two thousand kilometres away. He realised Rush was shoving his pants down and he let him. Who cared this couldn’t get any worse or, though he was having trouble admitting it, make it any hornier. He was rock hard as he stepped out of his pants and underwear. Rush was shimmying out of his own then pulling shirts over heads and then Rush’s hands and mouth and tongue were everywhere. He remembered Rush’s words earlier, all he could think of was Young naked and what his skin tasted like. It had evidently been true as Rush was all over his chest and sliding down his body and he yelped as lips and tongue wrapped round his cock and that completely hadn’t been in anything Rush had said.

It was so hot and wet and good and his head fell back as Rush turned him by the hips to lean him against the console and just ate him down, tight lips and slick tongue and beard scraping against his skin. He was so close to orgasm, so close, so close, but this was Rush that needed this, not him and he hauled Rush up by the hair and flipped them, wrapping his hand round Rush’s cock and rubbing so the foreskin slid up and over the head, repeatedly, smoothly and Rush was moaning into his shoulder, biting at his neck.

He pulled Rush away from the console and not letting go of his shoulder pushed away and looked down at the man’s body. Lean and hard and bony, no real hair until you got to his groin where his cock was still hard and pressed against his belly. His own cock mirrored Rush’s twitching against his belly as Rush’s hand hit his hip.

He pulled Rush back into the body of the shuttle and to where he’d thrown the blanket down on the floor, He kicked it open and sank down, pulling the other man with him, pushing him down on his back on the blanket.

“Young.” Said Rush, looking as if he was having to strain to concentrate. “You don’t…”

“Shut up Rush, don’t make me think about this. Unless you don’t need it anymore?”

Rush just shook his head and groaned as Young lowered himself down next to him. Rush went to speak again and Young covered his mouth with his own, kissing him. Rush rolled into him, wrapping an arm round his back and behind his neck grabbing the back of his head and throwing himself into the kiss and moaning half words into Young’s mouth.

“Shut up.” Young repeated as he pulled away. “We are not talking about this.”

His hand slid to Rush’s cock again and he stroked it firmly, as the other man pressed into his grip. He watched as the man closed his eyes and arched into his touch, moaning and chewing on his lip. His fingers were glistening with pre-come and his grip was becoming slicker with sweat. It was obviously working for Rush, but he was having to stop himself pressing into the other mans hip and the fact this was turning him on so much when it was so completely wrong was setting up some sort of arousal feedback loop in his brain, he couldn’t have been harder if he’d tried.

Finally he rolled forward, lifting himself up and covering the man’s body with his own, shifting until their cocks were pressed together between them, hands gripping Rush’s shoulders. He pressed forward against Rush, a long slow thrust slick with spit and pre-come and sweat and Rush pushed up into him with a deep groan that Young could feel through his chest.

Rush’s hands gripped his hips and bucked up against him and they thrust together, increasingly hard, increasingly frantic as they both approached release. Rush’s teeth were in his shoulder again and he turned his head to bite back, feeling himself go as he sank his teeth into the other man’s shoulder. The muscles in his abdomen clenched, shoving him into Rush and he bit down again as he shot his load into to the tight hot space between them.

The sensation seemed to be enough to take Rush over the edge as he felt a further release of hot fluid over his stomach, the other man driving up against him, muscles rigid as he stuttered against Young in release.

They collapsed against each other, exhausted.

After a while, Young pulled his head back and looked at Rush. He was drowsy and exhausted looking.

“Rush.”

He lifted back a little further and touched the man’s face. His eyes fluttered open.

“Rush,” he said a little more insistently, “we need to clean up.”

He rolled off of Rush, wincing at the sticky mess between them. Rush mumbled and rolled towards him. Young pushed himself to his feet and went to the entrance to the shuttle, it was still bright and sunny out. He went back to the cockpit and found his radio.

“Barnes, Inman, this is Young.”

“Colonel, this is Barnes.”

“Corporal, Rush is much improved but still pretty out of it, I’m going to give him another hour or so before I come up. Is everything still normal up there?”

“It’s all good up here, quite the holiday sir. Oh and Doctor Inman thinks she’s identified the cause of Rush’s illness, he was the only one that ate the yellow flower. She’s retesting but she’s going to want to discuss it with Lieutenant Johansen.”

“Fine, makes sense, make sure no one else eats it.”

“Will do sir.”

“I’ll see you in two hours Corporal. Young out.”

He walked back and crouched next to Rush, whose eyes fluttered open and looked at him as he pressed fingers to the pulse at Rush’s throat. His pulse was steady and his breathing even, he looked incredibly relaxed, almost asleep.

Young looked down at the mess on Rush’s stomach and the come drying on his own belly. They both stank as well. Rush particularly. He sighed and picked up the other man, hauling him to his feet.

He had to practically carry the other man to the stream, walking naked across the grass in the sun.

“Come on sleepyhead.” He said.

He found a sandy pool in the stream where a rock had partially dammed it and sat them both down in the slightly chilly water. Rush grumbled and shivered as Young rinsed them both down.

It seemed almost more intimate than having sex with the man as with Rush propped between his legs he washed them both down all over, removing all the evidence of the last hour or so. Rush was still barely awake as Young rinsed them both off reflecting that the only sex he’d had in over five years including stasis was effectively being jumped by Rush. Too bizarre to continue thinking about, given his own reaction.

Rush was practically asleep against his collarbone as he rinsed the sweat out of the man’s hair with handfuls of water, before wrapping an arm round Rush’s shoulders to hold him up and leaning sideways to scrub water through his own hair. Finally he was convinced they were clean enough to pass muster and gave Rush a shake.

“Hey, wake up Rush.”

Rush mumbled and turned his head into Young’s neck. Damn. Young stood, propping Rush against his legs, spreading his knees a little to stop the practically unconscious man falling into the water. No way was the man holding his own weight and Young picked him up like a baby, or a bride his mind sniped at him, and carried him back to the shuttle.

They were pretty much dry by the time he got back and he wrapped Rush in the blanket and left him to doze in the sun. His clothes had telltale white stains on the hem of the shirt and the crotch of the pants and Rush’s were similar and rotten with sweat. He trekked the hundred yards back to the stream and rinsed and beat all their clothes out on a rock until they were cleaner, before spreading them out on the sun heated hull of the shuttle to dry.

He sat himself down naked on the grass next to Rush, wouldn’t hurt his ship-pale skin to get a bit of sun, wasn’t like there was anyone to notice the lack of tan lines. Wasn’t like there was anyone in either of their lives to notice the teeth marks that both of them were now sporting on their necks and shoulders, or the hickey on his hip and he wasn’t even sure when Rush had done that one.

Rush’s mobile phone had been in his pocket and Young set the countdown timer for an hour and stretched out to doze in the sun. The alarm woke him an hour later and he blinked himself awake before realising he was staring into the slightly shocked face of Rush. Rush had kicked off the blanket in the warm sunlight and was laying in the grass as butt naked is Young.

“Afternoon.” He said.

Rush just stared at him, with a look of mingled shock and dismay on his face.

“Don’t worry, you can get angry about it later.” Young informed him. “Then blame me for taking advantage of you.”

“It’s not as if you had much choice,” Rush muttered eventually, “I effectively assaulted you.”

Young shrugged.

“You didn’t seem to be in your right mind.” He said.

“I wasn’t.” Rush agreed sourly.

Young rolled over to expose his front to the sun. Rush looked down at him and then back to his face grimacing ruefully.

“You bathed us.” He said.

“Getting rid of the evidence.” Young said. “Not to put too fine a point on it we stank and were covered in come.” He gestured up at the clothes drying on the hull. “Laundry too, for the same reasons.”

Rush looked away in embarrassment.

“Thank you.” He said finally. “For…”

“Sure.” Young cut him off. “You’re welcome.”

“We’re never talking about this again.” Rush said flatly.

“We’re going to have to tell TJ about this.” Young said. “It was having an effect on your heart. Your heart rate was going haywire every time I stopped touching you. Why do you think I kept going for your pulse and coming back? I think Inman will want to discuss the effects of the plant with TJ as well.”

“Fuck.” Rush rolled onto his back with a look of total dismay, then flinched as Young reached out and felt the pulse at his neck.

“Normal, steady.” Said Young, then continued. “But after TJ’s checked you out, and we’ve threatened Inman with a slow death if she ever mentions anything related to this, let’s never talk about it again.”

Finally in agreement, they lay back and soaked up the sun.


End file.
